Naruto Play
by Temyx Mew Mew Haerts
Summary: This is an adaptation of the events of the first season of Naruto. I have incorporated elements of classical literature and also some future events in it, such as Sasuke leaving. I hope you enjoy, dear readers. R&R Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto NaruSasu. Rated T for language and ideological subjects.


sasuke come back [or] How my love became a betrayor and How I learned to fly. a tale of tradgedy and many a broken of hart.  
written & directed by Ash M.  
and partially half sort of not really written by that one chick wahts her na,e? ill remmber later.  
sorry i? what was that  
i cant hear you  
were breaking up

dramasis persons ey  
Naroto: a man with a party animal locked within. The hero.  
Sakura: i dont know a bitch. THe bitch.  
Hinatah: a duchess froma low branch in the gov. a love interest.  
Assuke: moody teen beloved by all. A hero turnd vilillain on the run, but also somethingmore….  
man with dog: a dog lover that appeaars mysteriously throughout the play.

Act one: my haert is a herat that loves the chasre

(enter: naturo ans the otehers. theys stadnig outsidne his vliage, the home he had gronw in, the his life,)  
Narruto: we are leaving now, we are laeving, say goodbye,  
Hinartea: why r we doin this? idgi  
narto: bECAUSE WE NeD 2 FIDN SASSKE!  
Sakudre: yea u tell her  
Hinaata: but y?  
Natruo: let me tell u…. in SONG

**sakse, he be our friend**

**saseke, we love him to the end**

**sake is our one && only,**

**w/o him wele be lonly…**

Naru: [pauses for the audiences long appluse"(unless this is the moive adapteation (kate shut up))  
hinatar: i still don get? why? hes a herk../….  
sarkura: lets see how much of a jerk he is w my fot up ur ass  
hinata: (angmily) sigh smh  
naruto: datebyo believe it  
skarua: here let me tryry!

**he is my love, my love**

**AN ANgel from above, aboyve,**

**we wlii searhc, for him**

**even though, our cahncces are sLIIIMMM!**

sakua: u get it yet?**  
**hinta: yea… sadamally yea i do  
narutat: YEAH!  
man w dog: travelers! please allow me and akakamura to gift you. for your long jurony.  
(he proceeds to take his dog & gifts the team w all the supplies they wil need, such as ramen 4 the cold hard nights and pockey.)  
sak: whoa re you? whered di you come from kind stranger..  
Man with odgge: i must go (he does)  
Sakula: lol  
naruto: lets GO! datebyo believe.

exeunt  
curtain draws for a rbeif intermission. during this time, the audience is allowd to go buy snackss the stans. dont eat in ur seat tho fucking idiot(unless this is the movie )

act quatorze: does the Heart realy grow fonder te more you go yonder dear sasuke?

dog man: (juggles pups) two houses both alike in dignity  
in ffair leaf village where i lay our scene  
soemthing, something SECRET TUNNEL SECRET TUNNEL

(curtain rises, and we see our team have reached the waterfall village)  
Hinato: (tiredly with great tire in her tired fvoice) gof fucking damn it this place is gross  
ntarturo; shut up u stupid fucker were tryign to finde saske  
saksura: yeah u stupid fuckewr  
man w dog: *whispering* be careful what you wish for  
naruto: Believe! datebayo it. i wil hokage it. newest of the.  
sakura: sniff sniff wat is that scent in the aor. smells like the oil off of an motercycel & anit femnist.  
hinata: SHRUG  
saske: hello i am here now  
sassaru: ! i knew it.  
natrue: SASKE! i am loving this hot a what bahaabhiat *flashes anime eyes*  
hin: wow what a kawaii  
Assfeke: i will kill u all  
hin: not kawaii  
natureo: but? we lov u?  
saskee: nope  
hinare: wtf is this i did not walk all the way out here w My New choes.  
saskee: i m gon kill u all now…. shurkina juttusu *sogoi*  
Sakura: AA! (her eyes cry teasr of the blood, she looked directyl at the sugoi)  
(the shurkan doesntland in her, however. a dog jumps in the air and catcehs it like a frsbee.)  
hin; holy meowy  
naruto: stop being an asshole jutsu  
saisuke: it doesnt work that waqy  
_but suddenly, our dear naruto stars to scream. the eart starts to shake… the beast within him snarls. the Fine Tailed Smox_  
**naruto: sasku are coming with me dattebayo. believe.**  
hina: wow  
asske: no  
hinata: wow  
asske: nOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**nature: i am coming into so hard your soul if you don't fucking do this bich**  
saske: fine but im still going to be a stagnant character of no intererst soz  
sakura: ! *still bleeding*  
hintatr: wow  
~the end(woW_)~

epilogue: hinato never did stop saying Wow, sasuke bcame evil again, sakra died. dattebayo naruto was belieivng very much

(all the actors stand on the stage |&amd bow(unlrss this is the movie asaptation))  
jate dont you fcuking dare UGHH AND THEN YOU FUCKIN DO IT OH MY GOD I KNOW YOU CAN SEE THIS you fucking dont dont even dont stop stop dont stop i will kill you i will shove my pencil up your anus and youll llike it yous ick fuck i never want to see you again show up in my neighboarhood and youre done like so doen over with youll wish you had gkilled yourself omfg i will end you  
wHAT I CAN'T HAR YOU THE CONNECTION IS LOOSE CRHCHDCHHH WHAT'S THAT SSHSHCCRRHHHH HUH? HUH? WHAT?


End file.
